The Powerduster is a lightweight portable electric appliance powered by rechargeable batteries optimized for gently and efficiently dusting a variety of surfaces. Suction increases the efficiency of the dusting process by attracting dust to the Powerduster dust gathering fiber pile while the fiber pile is moved over surfaces requiring cleaning. Suction is applied in the present invention in combination with a chemical dust retaining compound and/or an electrostatic charge to the fiber pile to maximize dust gathering and retention. The Powerduster maximizes dust retention on the fiber pile while minimizing the intake of dust particles into the appliance. This increased efficiency decreases the amount of time required for dusting since less movement of the fiber pile over surfaces is required to pickup deposits of dust. Larger surface areas can be dusted in the same amount of time in comparison with conventional non-suction dusting devices.
Since suction attracts dust to the surface of the Powerduster dusting fiber pile and holds it in place while cleaning, dust is not spread around as in the use of conventional dusting devices. Persons with dust allergies can particularly benefit from the increased dust gather capabilities of the Powerduster.
Existing electric powered suction cleaning devices (vacuum cleaners) are designed to suck dirt and dust into a receptacle for storage and when the receptacle becomes full the dirt is emptied. In contrast, the Powerduster uses suction to attract dust particles to the surface of a fiber pile and hold the dust particles in place on and in the fiber pile until the pile is either cleaned or replaced. The Powerduster does not use suction to transfer dust to a receptacle for storage but instead uses suction to attract and hold dust particles to a fiber pile so that dust is not spread around during cleaning.
Non-suction dust cleaning devices in the prior art consist of soft fibers or feathers attached to a handle which when moved over furniture, blinds and other surfaces pick up dust or move the dust particles onto the floor where a vacuum cleaner later picks them up.
It the object of the present invention to provide a dusting appliance which can accomplish the task of attracting dust to a fiber pile using suction generated by a motor-powered blower and holding the gathered dust on the fiber pile using the assistance provided by suction. In addition, it is the object of the present invention to combine chemical agents and/or an electrostatic charge along with suction to the same fiber pile to enhance dust gathering and dust retention capabilities.
The present invention provides a lightweight handheld cleaning appliance powered by rechargeable batteries which can pick up dust from a variety of surfaces. The duster, which includes the dust gathering fiber pile, detaches from the extension tube for easy cleaning or replacement.